Fight Of A Lifetime
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: Charity is one of the top female wrestlers in FCW. When she finds out she'll be part of the newest season of NXT, she finds this as her opportunity to show the world she's ready for the big leagues. But what happens when her problems at home start to interfere?
1. Justin

Hearing the ding of the bell, I stare down my opponent. We lock up. Catching her off guard I go for a headlock. After a couple moments struggling, I finally break the hold, only to give her an Irish whip her into the ropes. As she bounces back, I hit her with a clothesline. Lying on the mat, breathless, her face twisted into an expression of pain. I run at the ropes and jump giving my opponent a double leg drop. As I get up, I hear somebody call my name.

"Charity."

I look over to see Steve Keirn walking toward the ring. I glance from my opponent then back at Steve. Shrugging I climb out of the ring.

"Charity! I have some great news for you."

He stops before me and smiles.

" I just got off the phone with Vince McMahon. He's looking for some female talent to be contestants on the season five of NXT. He wanted me to pick five of my best female talents. "

I nod as I try to process this.

"And since you are the FCW Woman's Champion, you are obviously my first pick. What do you say?"

I couldn't help but let my shock show.

"Wow. Thank you. I'd be honored!"

"Great! Tomorrow Vince will be here to talk to all you ladies about how all this is going to happen and you will all get to meet your NXT Pros."

He stole a glance at the ring and then back at me.

"Be here at 8."

With that he turned and headed back to his office. I tried to contain my excitement as grabbed my water bottle next to the ring and walked back towards the locker room. I pushed open the door and walked over to my locker. Grabbing my gear bag, I put my water bottle in it and walked out of the room. Getting to my car, I threw my bag on the passenger seat.

This is perfect. For years I've been trying to work my way up to the WWE. This is my chance to show Vince and the WWE executives that I'm WWE material. Now don't get me wrong. FCW is my home but just like any other up and coming young wrestler, I wanted to be in one of the big companies like the WWE.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I pulled into the mini driveway of my house. I shut of the ignition and grabbed my bag before making my way to the front door. None of the lights were on, so that was a good sign. Cautiously I opened the door and walked in. I walked past the living room into my room where I could see the faint outline of my boyfriend's form. I tiptoed past into the bathroom and turned on the light. Glancing back at my boyfriend I saw that he passed out with a whiskey bottle in his hand again. Every night it was like this. Ever since he's been hanging out with the new neighbor, Derek, Justin's been getting drunk all the time. Shaking my head, I drop my gear bag off near the bathroom and made my way over to my dresser for my pajamas. After grabbing my clothes, I silently made my way into the bathroom and shut the door. Stripping off my clothes, I hopped into the shower. I smiled as I felt the hot water on my exhausted muscles from working out earlier. I closed my eyes as I just stood under the stream. Feeling a breeze from behind me, I open my eyes and turn around. Startled, I let out a gasp.

"Justin, you scared me. I didn't know you were –"

"Where the fuck have you been?" He spat as he glared at me; whiskey bottle in hand.

"I…I.. was at FCW… working out." I replied, not able to look him in the eye.

"Don't fucking lie to me Charity. I know you've been messing around. Now admit it!"

Fully clothed he stepped into the shower backing me into the corner. Leaning toward me he brought his face close to mine.

"Now tell me, Charity. Where have you been?" He slurred.

I could feel my heart race and my breathing quicken.

"I told you. I was at FCW working out. After that I came straight home."

"You lying little bitch!" He exclaimed as he gave me a hard blow to the face.

As he hit me my head went back and hit the wall. I slid down holding my head.

"Get up!" He bellowed.

I struggled to my feet, gripping the wall for support. As I made it to my feet, his hand seized my jaw. His grip like a vice, he pulled my face close to his.

"Don't you ever fucking lie to me again, you whore."

My jaw still in his grip he pushed my head back causing it to collide with the wall. A satisfied smirk on his face, he stepped back and exited the bathroom. Sinking to the floor, I let the tears fall freely. It hurt to cry. My whole head was screaming in pain. I tipped my head forward and watched as the red liquid fell.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

I was too sore to move. I watched as the red mixed with the water turning a pink color before making its way to the drain. Finally gaining the strength, I tipped my head back; feeling the blood rush out my nose. I could taste the blood as it mixed with my tears.

I have to win NXT and get a WWE contract. If I won, I'd move out and away from all of this. I don't know how much more abuse I can take.


	2. Meet the Pros

I waited a couple moments before attempting to get up. I hissed in pain as I felt a sharp pain in my head. After a couple moments I finally struggled to my feet and staggered over to sink and used some toilet paper to try to clean the blood that trickled from my nose. I take in a shaky breath as I look up into the mirror to survey the damage. So far it was puffy but no real sign of anything yet.

I could feel my blood boil as I stared at my reflection. I closed my eyes and listened to see if I could hear where Justin is. Grabbing a towel, I wrapped it tightly around me and shut the bathroom light off before opening the door to look out. Seeing no sign of Justin, I walked over to my dresser and started to get changed. As I pulled on my shorts, I felt a chill run up my spine as I felt his breath on my neck. My body stiffened as he pressed his body against mine. His icy hand moved my hair away from my neck exposing the bare skin.

"Babe…You know I never want to hurt you…" He slurred.

Running his hand up my torso, he pressed a kiss on my neck. I tried to fight the urge to elbow him to get him away from me. My bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. Grabbing my arm, he spun me around to face him. He licked his lips as his eyes scanned my form.

"Strip." He demanded. " Now."

Afraid to do anything, I stood still. His expression hardened as I disobeyed. His hand reached up and clamped around my neck.

"I said strip, bitch. Don't just fucking stand there. Strip!"

Again, frozen with fear, I stood there hopeless. His hand still on my neck he pushed me backwards onto the bed. I tried to inch my way away from him. Furious he crawled on the bed and grabbed my leg. With little effort, he pulled me so I was laying on my back in front of him.

"No, Justin! Please don't!" I pleaded as tears ran down my cheeks. Grabbing my hair he pulled me into a sitting position.

"Shut up!" He bellowed, slapping me across the face before pushing me back on the bed.

He stepped back as he fumbled with his belt. Taking a risk, I sat up and tried to move. Looking up his gaze darkened and he kicked me back down. My body screaming in pain, I struggled to sit back up. Justin, finished messing with his belt, pounced on me and pinned my arms.

"Stop fucking moving!"

I opened my mouth to yell for help, only to have Justin cover it with his hand. He brought his head down near my ear.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" He hissed.

He kept his hand on my mouth, muffling my screams as he worked on my shorts. I started squirming as I hurt the fabric of my shorts start to rip.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be over before you know it." He whispered as he leaned next to my ear once again.

The tears continued to flow as I closed my eyes, hearing the sound of Justin's pants unzipping.

* * *

After Justin finished, he got up and zipped his pants. Smirking he buckled his belt, and bent down so his face was near mine.

"And Charity, if you tell anybody what just happened, I will hunt you down and kill you."

I lay there motionless as he walked of chuckling. I waited until I heard the front door slam before taking a deep breath. When I was sure he was finally gone, I curled up and cried myself into a troubled sleep.

The morning sun shone through the blinds on the bedroom window. As I awoke, the pain I endured last night resurfaced. I winced as I shifted into a sitting position. I looked over at the clock my eyes widened. It was 6:45 and I needed to be at FCW at 8 to meet my pro.

Fighting against the pain, I managed to make it to my feet. I walked over to my dresser to grab some clothes. As I reached into the drawer I saw that my arms where covered in black and blue. Shaking my head I grabbed my clothes and dressed quickly before pulling on my sweatshirt. I couldn't let anybody see the bruises. I grabbed my bag and walked out to start up my car. I glanced up at the mirror and cursed at the black and blue around my eyes. Taking my sunglasses out of the glove compartment, I put them on in attempt to cover the bruise. I headed over to nearest gas station to get some coffee and something to eat. Walking inside I grabbed a coffee and a glazed donut. I walked up and placed my items on the counter.

"Hello. Did you find every-..oh! Hi Charity."

I looked up at the smiling face of Ethan; Justin's former best friend.

"Hi Ethan. Yeah that's it."

"Alright, that'll be $3.62."

Reaching in my bag I grabbed my wallet. Opening it, I cursed under my breath. Justin had taken all my money.

"Is everything okay?"

I nodded and put my wallet back in my bag.

"I'm sorry Ethan, I must have left my money at home. "

I pushed the coffee and donut over to him.

Smiling he pushed it back to me and took out his wallet.

"No worries. Here take it. I've got it." He smiled as he paid for my stuff.

"Ethan, I…"

"Take it." He replied.

"Thanks Ethan. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

He picked up a card and scribbled something on the back of it and handed it to me.

Picking up the card, I gave him a questioning look.

"Don't worry about paying me back. And that's my number. If you ever need somebody to talk to, give me a call." He gave me a smile as I grabbed my things and left the store.

Getting back in my car, I looked at the clock. I cursed under my breath as I see it's 20 minutes to 8. I started up my car and headed over to FCW. I finally got into the parking lot with 10 minutes to spare. I waited as I finished my coffee and donut before going inside.

When I got inside my fellow NXT rookies were scattered around the room with a few WWE Superstars here and there. Being that I'm not in the most social mood, I sit on a chair in the corner, away from everyone. I watched as a few of the other rookies huddled together talking amongst themselves or to the superstars.

For this season, there's six of us. A few of them I knew and have wrestled before and there were some whom I didn't know. Two of them I knew were talking to John Morrison over near the ring. The eldest of the two is a girl named Cait. She's a aerialist or highflyer from Chicago Illinois and wrestles as Sadie Trouble. As a tweener, she's neither a face nor a heel. A heel is a "bad guy" and a face or babyface is a "good guy". The girl next to her is her best friend, Shauna. Like almost all of us, she also wrestles under a different name. Her character is a face named Angel. She is also a high flyer. I've wrestled with both of them and I can understand why Steve picked them. They are both very talented. I scan the room until I spot another rookie I know.

In the opposite corner of the room is the quiet, yet friendly Taylor. Another high flyer, she wrestles as Sabrina Slayer as a tweener. Like me she's sitting in the corner by herself, just minding her own business. Hearing the door, I look over as Vince McMahon strides into the room with the rest of the Pros in tow. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I saw Randy Orton enter the room.

We all lined up against the wall as Vince and the pros stood before us. I looked at the line of men standing before me. In order from left to right there's Randy Orton, John Morrison, Alex Riley, CM Punk, Ted DiBiase, and Daniel Bryan. My only hope was to get anybody except Randy. I can't stand him or his attitude. Now if I was able to choose my own NXT Pro, I'd choose CM Punk.

"Good morning ladies. As you all already know, I'm Vince McMahon, Chairman of the WWE. This season is the 2nd divas edition of NXT. Now I have hand selected all of your pros from the gentlemen standing with me. I'll let them each introduce themselves and then they will announce the name of their rookie. After everyone is paired up, each pairing will split up to learn a little about each other. "

Vince smiled and looked down the line of eager rookies.

"Alright, I'll let them take it away. Daniel, go ahead." He said, nodding to Daniel Bryan before walking over to Steve to talk.

Smiling, Daniel stepped forward and introduced himself.

'Hello Ladies. I'm Daniel Bryan. As you all may know, I was a rookie on NXT season one. My pro was The Miz. Although I did not win, I did receive a contract. I was a pro last season and I'm really excited to be a pro again this season."

I took this time to notice that all the pros were holding notecards with a name on them. Daniel held his up and read the name of his rookie.

"Alright, my rookie is…..Blair."

I watched as a red headed girl stepped forward and smiled.

" Hello. " She said with an Australian accent as she shook his hand. " I'm Blair. It's really great to meet you! I'm excited to be your rookie this season."

They shook hands and stood off to the side as Ted stepped up. He introduced himself and read his rookies name off his card. Hearing her name, Taylor stepped up and introduced herself and they stood to the side. They all went down the line and found their rookies. Shauna with Alex and a small black haired girl is with CM Punk. Now it was down to only Cait and I and only Morrison and Orton are left. Morrison steps forward and introduces himself and then looks at his card. I silently pray that he's my pro and not Orton.

" And my rookie is…..Cait."

I groan as Cait steps up and introduces herself and they step over to the side.

"Well, that looks like you are my rookie…" He glances at his card. "..Charity."

He gives me an unimpressed scoff before introducing himself.

"Now although I'm positive you know who I am, my name is Randy Orton and as you should already know, I'm a third generation do what I say and we won't have a problem. Got it?"

I just sigh and roll my eyes in response. This was going to be a very long season.


	3. Are You Okay?

I look around at my fellow rookies. Everyone else seemed happy with their pros. Why did I get stuck with the arrogant asshole I can't stand?

"Uh, hello? I'm talking to you!" Orton says, annoyed.

"What?" I ask, imitating his tone.

He straightens up and adjusts the title on his shoulder.

"How about you show a little respect to the WWE Champion and your Pro and take off your sunglasses?" He smirks.

My heart suddenly starts to race. I can't take my sunglasses off. If I took them off, everyone would see the how black my eyes were from Justin hitting me.

"Take them off or there will be consequences." He warned.

At that moment, I did what any other sensible person would do. I gave him an attitude. Bad idea.

"Ooh, I'm sooo scared." I mocked, putting my hands up.

"Take them off now, or I'll take them off for you."

I gulped but stood there frozen.

"Oh, I see what you're doing. You're trying to show off to your fellow rookies! You think you're better than me! Don't you?" He said getting in my face.

In one swift motion, he snatched my sunglasses off, earning gasps from my fellow rookies and some of the other pros.

I looked down at my feet as I felt everyone stare at me. I felt so ashamed. I could feel tears start to form but held them back. It's too painful to cry.

For once, Orton is quiet. He holds my sunglasses out to me. I snatched them from his hand and put them back on.

"Well anyways," He said, clearing his throat. "Tomorrow, you'll be meeting me here at 10AM and from here we'll go to the airport and fly to Fresno, California. That'll be the first show. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good. So what happened?" He asked softly.

I couldn't believe it. Now this dumbass was trying to be nice!

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still annoyed from him snatching my sunglasses away.

"Your eyes." He replied. "What happened?"

Pursing my lips, I looked away.

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing. What happened?"

"It happened during a sparring session. Okay?"

I really wished he would stop asking questions. It was none of his damn business.

"Fine." He said after a couple moments. It was obvious he didn't really believe me, but I could care less.

He looks down at his watch before looking at me.

"How about you get into the ring and show me a little of what you got."

I looked over at the ring and back at him.

"Why?" I scoffs.

I really can't take getting thrown around the ring being as sore as I am.

"Well since you seem so anti-social, I thought that maybe you'd like to show me that you're NXT season 5's next breakout star."

"Fuck you, _Orton_." I shot back. "I'm not anti-social."

"Well you sure aren't showing me differently."

"That's only because I don't like you!"

He glared at me for a moment before breaking into a smirk.

"You don't like me?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Really."

"That's cute, rookie. I like how you try to act all tough. Well keep it up." He said getting in my face. "Just remember; you're in my territory now."

"Oh, you think I'm cute, huh? Look at you."

"Look at me?"

"Yeah." I smirked. "You're just a little boy who's still trying to be a man. All you are is a wannabe."

I step back and turn to walk away when he grabs my arm.

I wince as I try not to cry out in pain as he grabs my bruised arms.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

I spin around to face him with a glare. "Don't…touch me." I hiss. I pull my arm out of his grasp and cradle it with my other hand. Who grabs a woman like that when they first meet?

He glares back for a moment before his expression softens. His hand drops and he rubs the back of his neck letting out a sigh. "Well…. Just remember to be here at 10 AM. Okay?" He says softly before looking at me. I look away.

"Whatever." I mutter. The meeting is called to a close and the rookies are dismissed while the pros join encircle Vince to talk. Still cradling my arm, I head toward the door only to have somebody tap on my shoulder. Thinking it's Randy I turn around quickly. "What?" I remark but stop when I see Taylor standing before me.

"What?" I ask again, getting more annoyed by the second. She looks down for a moment and rubs her arm with her other hand.

"Uh…Hi." She says.

"Hi." I glance at the door. If Justin is home, I'll get hell for not being home very quickly. It's early but I already know that he's hammered.

"I just wanted to…um…" She stammers obviously nervous. I roll my eyes.

"Can you hurry up? I have to get home."

"Oh…I'm sorry….I was just coming to ask if you're okay." She finally says looking up at me with her big blue eyes. Luckily I have my sunglasses on right now or she'd be able to see my eyes brimming with tears. I wait a few moments before responding, giving myself enough time to ensure that I can control my voice.

"I'm fine." I say quietly.

"You sure? I saw how your eyes were when Randy took your sunglasses off and how you winced when he grabbed your arm." She says. Deep down I'm touched that she actually cares enough to ask but I can't show it for fear of seeming weak.

"I'm fine." I repeat. "I had a tough sparring session and got two black eyes and some bruising on my arm. It's no big deal."

She looks at me for a little while until finally nodding. "Alright…" Good she bought it. "Well if you ever need somebody to talk about I'm here."

"Thanks." I mumble. "See you later I guess." I walk away with the tears threatening to fall. As soon as I get outside I let them fall.

**Randy POV**

"Good job everyone." Vince grins. "Tomorrow I want you to get to know your rookies a little and see what they got. We want this season to be really good. Maybe put some storylines in place, false polls…Anything to keep the viewers interested." Everyone nods and we're finally dismissed.

Daniel and Punk walk off in one direction talking about comic books or something while Ted and Alex walk away on their own.

"Good luck Randy." Vince says clapping me on the shoulder. "I can just tell you'll have your hands full with your rookie." He gives a hearty laugh and walks to Steve's office while I just stand there. Having my hands full with her is an understatement. Something is going on but I have no idea what. That whole thing about her black eyes being from a sparring session was bullshit. Just looking in her eyes I knew something was up. The sooner I find out, the better.

I walk back to the doors we came in and push open the door. The early morning light shines on me as I walk to my car. I look around until I see my rookie in her car. Just sitting there. I just stand there watching for a little bit and I noticed something. She's still holding her arm that I grabbed. I know I didn't grab her that hard so she has to already be hurt. The question is, from what?


	4. I Lied To Protect Myself

I take in a deep breath as I hold my arm. I just sit there in the driver's seat for a moment letting the pain recede a little before starting up my car. I drive home to find that Justin isn't home. Thank god.

Easing my way out of my seat I unlock our house and go inside. He surprised me before so I stood near the doorway and just listened. After I hear nothing I make my way to the table and set my keys on the kitchen table and ease my rear end into the recliner. I wince as my already sore body makes contact with the soft cushions. I turn on the small lamp next to me and let out a sigh of relief. I close my eyes and lean back, soaking in the silence when I hear a lock click. My eyes snap open and my breathing stops. I hear footsteps go from the front door across the kitchen. The light switches on then off. The footsteps get closer and I feel my entire body tense up. I wait for what seems like forever to see the shadow in the living room doorway. "Charity?" The light flicks on and I see it's Ethan. He walks toward me looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

I notice my hands gripping the arms of the chairs tightly. My knuckles are white and I feel the ache of my tensed up muscles. I release the arms and look down at my knees. "What are you doing here, Ethan?" I ask.

He looks around for a moment before his gaze lands back on me. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I had a feeling something was wrong earlier so I came over to see if you were alright." He kneels next to my chair and his hand brushes against my arm. I bite down on my lip so I didn't make a sound. Even the slightest touch hurt.

"So….where's Justin?" He asks.

"Work." I lie even though we both know the truth. Justin lost his job a year ago because of showing up to work drunk. Then when he was about to get a new job, he'd fail his drug test or get caught smoking and drinking on the job. It didn't help when his little buddy, Derek, convinced him that I was a freeloader and told me that I need to do my share and pay for everything.

He nods and looks around the room. Empty liquor bottles litter the floor and table tops along with cartons of cigarettes. I lean forward to pick up some bottles and stand up suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Sorry about the mess…." I apologize taking the bottles to the kitchen and putting them in the recycling bin. I turn to face him once more, gently rubbing my arm. I accidently press too hard and wince. "I didn't expect any guests."

He gives me a small smile that just makes me feel a little more self-conscious.. "It's fine. I just came to see how you were doing—"

"I'm fine." I repeat.

"And to see if you wanted to hang out…you know, like old times."

I look down. "You know things will never be the same, E."

"I know but what do you say?"

I look around the trashed living room. It would do me good to get out but what if Justin came back while I'm gone? I rubbed my arm thinking about the beating I would endure. I'm desperate for company and really want to reconnect with mine and Justin's old friend but….I don't know.

"I don't know, Ethan…." I start to say until he places his hand on my arm.

"Come on. I know you want to get out of here. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to but I _really_ want to hang out again." He gives me a sincere look.

"Alright…." I nod after a moment. "But I need to be back before one o'clock." He nods slowly. "Justin comes come for lunch." I add quickly.

"Of course." He smiles at me and rises up holding out a hand. I stare at it for a moment before taking it hesitantly. He pulls me to my feet and I grab my bag. Luckily he never said anything about me still wearing my sunglasses. We walk out of the house and I lock it before hopping in his car and heading to his house.

**Randy POV**

I bring the bar down to my chest and exhale before pushing it back up. My coworker and friend, John Cena grabs it and puts it back in the holder while I sit up. I take a sip from my water bottle and sigh.

"So how did the meeting this morning go?" John asks. "Or more importantly who's your rookie?"

"Some girl named Charity." I mutter taking another sip of water.

"You don't seem very happy about it."

"I'm not. I'm meeting her tomorrow at FCW to see what she's got. She's got quite the attitude." I scowl. "But I think it's an act."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think something is going on at home. She has two pretty bad black eyes that she claimed to get during a sparring session." I reply. "I don't buy it."

"You never know Randy. Maybe she did. I mean sometimes you get a black eye when training. Accidents happen."

"Yeah but what about her arm?"

John gives me a confused look. "Her arm?"

"Yeah. She tried to walk away when I was talking to her and I grabbed her arm, not very hard, and she winced. I could tell it really hurt her. Then when I was leaving the building, I spotted her in her car holding her arm."

"That does sound fishy." John agrees. "Something is definitely up. Only question is what?"

"I have no idea." I say seriously standing up. "But I'm going to find out."

**Charity POV- 10 PM**

I'm a having a great time. We ordered pizza and rented a couple moves then got into conversation about wrestling. Hours passed as we hung out. I look at the clock and my smile quickly fades. "Oh my god." I say quickly getting up.

"What is it?" He asks then looks up at the clock. "Shit!" He stands up as well and we rush out to his car. We pull up to the house and the lights are off. I pull off my sunglasses thinking it's dark enough for Ethan not to see. The street lamp decides to turn on just as he turns to tell me goodbye and his eyes widen. "Oh my god…"

I quickly look away as I feel tears start to form. My eyes are so bad that even that hurts. "I-I-I accidently got hit during a sparring session." I say quickly. I grab the door handle and mutter a goodbye and get out before scurrying over the door. The door is still locked. I pull out my key and slide it into the lock. I open the door and get inside. No lights on, I make my way through the darkness. I bump into the chair and curse under my breath. Suddenly a light turns on behind me and I freeze. I slowly turn to see a smirking Justin standing in the doorway. "Welcome home." He slurs as he starts toward me.


	5. No Show

My entire body tenses up. I had a feeling he'd be waiting for me.

"Where've you been babe?" Justin slurs. "We've missed you."

"We?"

I feel a hand touch me from behind and jerk away. A smirking Derek grins at me. He licks his lips as he undresses me with his eyes. "Mmm…. You weren't kidding when you said your girlfriend was hot." He reaches for my breast. "Huge tits…" I slap his hand away and he looks offended.

"Don't touch me." I hiss.

Justin strolls up chuckling. "Fiesty." He stops a few feet away from me before he snarls at me. "Grab her."

"No!" I scream but it's too late. Derek has his arms around me holding my arms at my sides. "Let me go!" I shriek as I try to wiggle myself free.

"Shut it bitch!" Just bellows hitting me across the face with the bottle. The glass shatters and Derek lets me go. I fall to the floor and feel my face get red and something wet covers the side of my face. I reach up and feel my face sting before I pull it away. In the light from the living room, I see the red liquid on my hand.

"Looks like the perfect position!" Justin cackles. He grabs a fistful of my head and forces me to look up at him. I hear the sound of a zipper and try to pull away. "Stay!"

Derek grabs himself and rubs it on my lips. I wince but Justin forces my head forward making Derek go in my mouth. Tears trickle down my cheeks and mix with the blood. My tears make my face wound sting making me wince. Justin pushes my head forward sticking it further in my mouth. I try like to gag which makes me choke. He does this over and over. At one point, it goes in too far, and makes me throw up.

"Ugh!" Derek exclaims. "Your stupid bitch puked on my dick!"

I crumple onto the floor too hurt to move. "How DARE you!" Justin yells. He kicks me hard in the side and I yelp in pain. "What?" He yells kicking me again. I yelp again and curl into a ball. I feel them grab my hair and force me into kneeling position. Blood and tears blur my vision.

"Put her on the bed." I hear Derek say. "I want to fuck her in the ass."

I've lost all ability to talk as I get kicked once more than dragged over to the bedroom by my hair. I feel my being forcefully removed before I'm thrown on the bed.

"Wait…. If you fuck her in the ass, what do I get to do? Watch?" Justin asks.

"No. She has more than one hole Justin." Derek says. I hear them laugh before somebody grabs my hips hard and forces me onto my hands and knees. Tears start to flow once more and I let out a muffled scream as he enters me forcefully from behind. He thrusts again and hits something inside me making me almost collapse. I feel a knee to my chin, forcing me up. "Stay up!" Justin growls. The thrusts get harder and faster while Justin inserts himself into my mouth. While my own personal hell happens, I try thinking about something else. Something to keep me from staying in the moment. They both rape me for about an hour then switch off every other hour until 4 AM. Derek goes home and Justin follows. Everything in me screams in pain until I pass out from it all.

**11 AM – Randy POV**

I glance at the clock on the wall before shaking my head. I've been sitting here for an hour and she never showed up. I grab my stuff and look at the clock once more before leaving.

As soon as I'm in my car, I pick up my cell phone and call her. When nobody answers and it goes to the voice mail, I leave her a message.

"Well it's 11 AM and you're a no-show. This doesn't look good for you rookie. You better not be playing hookie because if you are and I find out, you're in trouble." I end my message and start up my car. Time to go home.

**Charity POV**

My phone starts ringing over in the corner where my pants where haphazardly thrown. I groan as the pain comes back. Grabbing the end of the best I try to pull myself to the edge. I wince and cry out each time but finally I make it and fall off the side. I land on my back and feel fresh tears start to form as the pain radiates through my body. I inch myself to my phone and it stops as soon as I reach it. "Dammit…"

I see I have one voice message and open it up and hold it next to my ear.

_"Well it's 11 AM and you're a no-show. This doesn't look good for you rookie. You better not be playing hookie because if you are and I find out, you're in trouble."_ Randy says. The message ends and gives me some options but I put my phone down and weep. Why me?


End file.
